The present invention relates to a bottle body and to a bottle which are intended to contain a fluid product, and to a method for manufacturing such a bottle.
Bottle bodies, formed of a single piece of injected plastic, of the type which have an open rear end to allow them to be filled with a fluid product, and a narrowed front end forming a neck, are known in the prior art.
Prior to the filling operation, the neck is generally sealed by an attached membrane which is intended to be pierced when the bottle is put into actual use.
Some of these bottles are intended to contain a sterile product, for example an eye ointment.
When the neck is being sealed using the membrane, foreign bodies can enter the body of the bottle and can thus contaminate that the product that the body is intended to contain.